elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Akavir
Akavir, "Dragon Land" in the native Akaviri language, lied some 4,200 miles to the east of Tamriel and is the homeland of four seemingly unrelated races collectively reffered to as the Akaviri the Snow Demons of Kamal, the Tsaesci, the Monkey People of Tang Mo, and the Tiger Dragons of Ka'Po'Tun. Little else is known about the continent or the people of Akavir, as few Tamrielians have ever dared to cross the vast ocean which separated it from Tamriel. It was believed that humans lived in Akavir at one time, but were eventually "eaten" by the Tsaesci, who have themselves launched several attacks upon Tamriel in past ages. The latest contact with Akavir was the Nerevarine's trip to Akavir after he defeated Dagoth Ur. Akavir was the exotic continent to the east of Tamriel, and was said to be the "Kingdom of the Beasts". Though Akavir may sound too bestial to take notice of at first glance, it was an important figure and influence on Tamriel's history. Akavir had influenced Tamriel for countless centuries, both in times of peace and war, as the two continents have always had a tumultous relationship. History Earliest historical accounts of akavir tell stories of pirates (assumed scouts for invasion). The ships supposedly manned by strange beastmen with rat-like or canine features. Culture Demography Tang Mo Tang Mo means "Thousand Monkey Isles" in Akaviri. The Monkey People of Tang Mo are described as being simian like. The Tang Mo have had to defend their nation over the eras from all of the other nations of Akavir. Recently, it is said that the Tang Mo have created an alliance with the Ka'Po'Tun Kamal Kamal is inhabited by demons that thaw out once a year and attack Tang Mo, but the brave monkey-folk always manage to drive them back. A demon warlord, Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal, once attempted to conquer Morrowind, but was destroyed at Red Mountain by Almalexia and the Underking. It was during this invasion that Vivec is said to have flooded the island of Vvardenfell, and taught the entire Dunmer race to breathe water. This is the only known encounter with an Akaviri nation besides the Tsaesci. Ka'Po'Tun The Ka'Po'Tun's greatest enemies are the Tsaeci. They are described as being tiger like cat folk. They are led by the Tosh Raka. Under the leadership of Tosh Raka the Po'Tun changed their species' name to the Ka'Po'Tun. Tsaesci Tsaesci is the largest, and presumably the most powerful, of the kingdoms on Akavir. It was the first region on Akavir to attempt a Tamrielic invasion, with moderate success. According to popular legend, Tsaesci is the homeland of immortal vampiric serpent-men. The men that used to exist in Akavir were all eaten by this race. The Tsaesci also enslaved goblins which they used for labor and blood. Scholars continue to dispute the accuracy of these legends, and the existence, or lack thereof, of humans on Akavir. Perhaps the most well-known Tsaesci from this region was Potentate Versidue-Shae, who ruled the Cyrodiilic Empire after the death of King Reman III. His bloodline ruled for four hundred years, before being assassinated by the Morag Tong. It was actually a battle against Tsaesci invaders by united human forces that paved the way for the first empire. Men Humans in Akavir died out long ago, hunted to extinction by the other inhabitants of the land. Prior to their extinction, the Akaviri humans were a powerful force often warring with Tamriel. Information on this can be found in the in-game book "Mysterious Akavir" and in the Oblivion location of Pale Pass during the quest "Lifting the Veil" Category:Akavir locations Category:Continents